Ginny Is Discovered
by Juvini
Summary: Ginny has a fantasy that she wants fulfilled. Who should discover it but her Quidditch rival? Rated M for later chapters
1. Ginny's Small Secret

The class shuffled out of the dungeon, followed by the smell of melted caldrons and badly produced potions. Blaise grabbed his bag and stood, leaving with all the others. The sun was searing outside and he was too hot, loosening his tie as he walked. Draco warbled on beside him and Crabbe and Goyle laughed together at his joke, most likely not understanding it.

"Ready for some Quidditch practise?" Draco asked him, a small nudge against his shoulder pulling him back into the conversation. Blaise looked up at him and then down into his hands and cursed. He'd forgotten his "Quidditch through the Ages" and Pince would bite his head off if he had another late book return.

"Sorry, I left something, I'll be back in a minute!" he called as he ran back down the stone steps. The pale blonde haired boy just shook his head and the two oafs beside him followed him out to the playing fields.

Rounding the corner, Blaise was already sweating, even in the mild coolness of the dungeons, and he paused for breath just outside of the classroom, leaning against the wall. Inside he could hear voices, one high and pleading, the other low and disgruntled, almost angry. It was clear they were arguing. Taking a few steps forward, careful to not be heard, Blaise looked through the ajar door and his eyes widened.

Ginny Weasley was standing in front of Snape, her long auburn hair flowing freely down her back, and the look on Snapes' face was a mixture of disgust and pity as he glared down at her.

"Please Professor, I can be discreet," Ginny pleaded, her voice small in the large room.

"Enough!" Snape turned away from her and made as if to leave. She ran up to him and turned him around with a firm tug of his robes, bringing her small hand up to the back of his neck and kissing him passionately, pushing her body against his. Blaise could hear the sounds of their breathing, and the small, almost undetectable, moans that Ginny made. The professor pushed her away tenderly, his hands resting on her upper arms, and spoke softly, something Blaise had never heard before.

"I can't Miss. Weasley, you know I can't." With that he left through the door that lead to his office, leaving Ginny standing alone, her arms still raised slightly in front of her.

Blaise couldn't believe what he'd seen. That little blood traitor was hitting on her teachers? Thinking about it, the way Snape had held her, Blaise wondered if they had done something before. He found the idea oddly arousing and had a sudden flash through his mind's eye of Ginny bent over a desk, her hair wild with her skirt up around her waist...

He shook the image from his head just as he heard slow footsteps coming towards him, and stood up straight to avoid being hit in the face as Ginny swung the door open. Seeing him, she froze, shocked. Her small, pink mouth made a perfect O as she took him in, her watering, blue eyes wide and scared. A frown creased her freckled forehead and she glared up at him, her hair hanging in her eyes.

"What the hell do you want, Zabini?" she snarled, and then with a sudden calculation she demanded, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Well, well, well, little Miss. Weasley, you have a thing for teachers, do you?" Blaise asked with a grin on his face. She looked shocked again and ran passed him, bumping him with her bag as she did so. His voice followed her up the corridor

"I love Snape, I love Snape!" he shouted, pure glee in his tone as he watched the fiery Gryffindor tear away from him down the hallway, her footsteps echoing loudly. Blaise chuckled and turned away, already bored by the fuss, ducking through the open door to retrieve his library book.

Ginny didn't stop running until she found the solitude of Moaning Myrtles' Bathroom and had locked the cubicle door. Sitting down on the toilet seat, she promptly burst into tears. She wasn't that worried about Zabini, not when she knew he was fully aware of how well she could hex him, it was teh professor. The man whose touches she had been craving all term since he had last touched her at the dance. An accident, he had said, something to not be repeated, wrong. Scandolous. She hadn't believed it. How could something that felt so right be perceived as wrong? She wanted Snape, needed him, and all he could do was give her a quick snog and tell her that he didn't want her? She had been pressed close against his body and she knew that he had wanted her, and badly.

The idea that Zabini knew dawned on her again and she wondered almost idly if he would try and blackmail her into doing things for him. If Hermione knew, or Gods forbid, Ron. Ginny put her head in her hands and sobbed a few more times, trying to empty her system of grief. She was a Gryffindor, for goodness sake. Wiping her eyes on the back of her hand, she left the cubicle and smiled at Myrtle, who had just entered the bathroom, singing a song about boys who smelt. Feeling glum, Ginny couldn't help but agree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ginny Is Discovered**

**Please Review this is my first Fanfic :)**

* * *

Blaise grinned at the cheering stands that surrounded the Quidditch pitch happily, his supporters roar filling his ears. It was either that or that crazy Lovegoods' hat going off again. There was just the right amount of wind in the air and with no clouds over head there was good visibility as well.

Just then the Gryffindor team approached the middle of the pitch, a chorus of shouts rising up from the East stand. Zabini caught the Weasley girls' eye and winked salaciously, pleased when he saw her blush and look around at the crowds, away from him.

Madame Hooch came to the middle of the pitch and blew the whistle clearly, signally them to mount their brooms and kick up into the air. When they were all in position, she nodded at both captains and then leaned down, undoing the clasp on the casket. Immediately both bludgers raced upwards into the air and picked their targets, followed quickly by the thrown Quaffle. The game had begun.

For a moment Blaise could not hear anything over the immense wall of sound that was the crowd but then he looked around him, quickly getting his bearings in the game.

The Quaffle was in Slytherin's possession and he dived down to join the flanks as they weaved in and out of red clad opposition, their formation coming straight up the centre. After a well aimed bludger the formation broke down, players zooming away from the terrorising ball. Blaise spun, rolling to the left as he was forced to bank hard, players streaming around beneath him.

He was left looking down on the game, the strong sun burning the back of his neck as he surveyed play. Below him, Ginny flitted along, Quaffle underneath her arm, swiftly slinking in and out of Slytherin defenders. Blaise angled his broom downwards and followed her, a hawk from above. Sensing a shadow, Ginny looked up just as Blaise decided to drop the extra few feet.

Weasleys' mouth formed a small "o" of surprise before she dived hard, swerving in a desperate attempt to avoid him. He kept hard on her tail, chasing the red of her cloak, until she had no choice but to turn or hit the turf below. Ginny twisted so she was upside down and flew upwards towards Zabini, forcing him to bank and land clumsily on the grass as she shot towards the goal posts. With a defiant swing of her arm she launched the Quaffle through the upper goalpost, scoring fifty points.

Blaise glanced up at his team mates who all shrugged and turned back to the centre. Cursing himself for his misjudgement he kicked off from the turf again and rose up to rejoin the game.

Zabini watched the little Weaselette circle triumphantly, slowing down when she reached the teachers section. McGonagall obviously cheered loudly, but it was clear to Blaise that hers hadn't been the praise Ginny was seeking. Snape didn't meet her eye or acknowledge her in anyway and she turned back to the game, defeated. Catching him looking at her, she blushed again, a deep crimson that matched her fiery hair, and swung her broom so that they were parallel and he would have to crane his neck to look at her.

The match continued in much the same way, Slytherin scoring to equalise and then Gryffindor returning the favour to steal the lead again. After 40 minutes it was Gryffindor one hundred and seventy to Slytherin's' one hundred and thirty. Blaise had the Quaffle under one arm and was twisting and weaving around players like no tomorrow. He quickly threw the ball to his team mate before soaring over Ginny's head, winking at her in the process. She fumed and turned, attempting to catch up with him. By the time she had got there, he had received the pass and shot, scoring fifty points. Slytherin were ahead.

Blaise celebrated happily, cheering and doing a loop the loop before Hooch blew her whistle, signalling the end of the match. Confused, he looked down and saw Potter grinning, the snitch in his outstretched hand. Ginny paused briefly to throw Blaise a malicious smirk over her shoulder before she raced down to the ground to meet Harry and the rest of her team, who had formed a wriggling red bundle on the grass. Cheers erupted around the stadium and Blaise hung in the air, grinding his teeth. He knew that they could have won it, if only he hadn't let that little Weaselette score her first hoop. Cursing his stupidity, he flew back down to the ground, accompanied by his dejected housemates who, despite their annoyance, grinned and clapped him on the back, congratulating him on his game. He smiled back and returned the compliments, knowing that they hadn't played badly but the idea of losing to Ginny cut deeply. He didn't like her. She was a blood traitor who had been advanced into his potions class because she was far too snotty for her own year group. She was a Weasley and worst of all she was far too beautiful to be ignored.

He glanced over his shoulder at her, the way her riding gear clung to her thighs and ass, showing him her curves... Shaking his head, he headed back to the changing rooms, thinking of a nice warm bath and a game of chess.

XXXXX

Ginny smiled briefly to the girls as they headed their separate ways, her long red hair wet from the showers trailing down her back in waves. She shook it out impatiently and hoisted her bag more securely onto her shoulder, feeling the chill of the stone walls press down on her. Although the day had been warm it was rapidly cooling down and she wished that she had thought to bring a jumper or cloak. Shuddering, she checked the corridor for students before ducking beneath a large tapestry and emerging into a sloping walkway that was angled sharply downwards. The floor was smooth and Ginny had to concentrate on her footing, making the journey seem longer than usual. She could feel her cheeks heat up as she thought of what she was about to do but ignored the butterflies in her stomach. She loved him, the way he made her feel, and the caress of his hands on her skin, her thigh, her buttocks...

She bit her lip with anticipation as she came out from behind a similar wall hanging in the dungeons, she skin exploding with goose bumps as it registered the drop in temperature. She righted herself, smoothed her short skirt and marched up to the large wooden door, pushing it open with her shoulder. There he was. Bent over a caldron, his nose in a book, Snape did not seem to notice her presence at first, small wisps of purple smoke filling the air. Then he lifted his head and took her in, unable to keep the obvious lust and want out of his eyes.

"Ginny," he whispered, almost reverently, sounding loud in the empty classroom. She strode confidently towards him, her neck straight and looked him straight in the eye.

"Don't say you don't want me," she hissed, obvious lust in her tone, "I know you do. I remember what you were like last year and I want that again." She bit her lip, sounding uncertain for the first time, "That kind of passion does not go away in a summer holiday, does it?" She looked into his beetle black eyes for confirmation but they were hard and uncaring.

Snape could not help himself. He leaned down and forced his mouth on hers, their tongues intertwining as she threw her body forward. His hands ran up the backs of her thighs and she jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist. He sat down in a chair as they continued their passionate kiss, running his hands over her breasts beneath her shirt. She rotated her hips, grinding into his prominent erection, moaning against his lips as he felt her up. Growling quietly her pushed her thong aside and put a finger in her, pushing slowly in and out so that she slowed her grinding, both of them teasing each others' resolve.

"Ginny," he moaned again, running a fingertip across her nipple.

"Oh Professor," she replied, feeling so wet as his long digit retreated from her dripping core. He stopped kissing her and began to push her off his lap, wiping his finger awkwardly on his robe. "What?" she asked, confused at the expression on his face, her panties now feeling uncomfortable.

"I cannot do this Weasley!" he cried, pushing her further away from him. "We will never be together and Albus has threatened to suspend me-"

"Dumbledore knows?" she cried, grief-stricken. It would explain all the disapproving and perhaps pitying glances that she had been receiving from the headmaster.

"Yes, foolish girl," Snape snapped, attempting to hide his tented trousers. "Now get out, and do not come back."

"But you enjoy it Sir," she protested, smoothing out her mussed-up hair.

Looking directly at her, curling his lip, he hissed, "Yes, I do. You and every other student I have had. And you just aren't worth my job." Ginny's face showed shock and then rejection. Picking up her bag, she fled from the room, trying not to flush too hotly.

She couldn't control herself. Even after being told plainly that he did not want her, she knew that if he could give into his desires like that every once in a while, that they would be able to continue their relationship. Grimacing at the discomfort she was feeling from her wet underwear and the half hearted throbbing in her abdomen, she ducked into a secluded corridor and sat down, legs apart. Severus used to make her do this for him to watch, she recalled, a smile on her face as she reached into her knickers, pulling the material away so that she could find what was underneath...

XXXX

Blaise jumped away from the small elf running after him, ducking beneath the low hanging pillars and sprinting down various intersecting corridors until he was sure the knife-wielding maniac was far from him. Smiling, he took a bite out of the fondant fancy he had stolen, savouring the taste. Suddenly he wondered what the Weasley girl would taste like. Cursing to himself, he hurried down to the dungeons, desperate for a cold shower to take his mind off things. He was cold and he jogged silently, hurrying back to the common room, full of leather sofas. Draco might be available to play chess, he mused as his feet swept silently across the floor, still chewing on his cake.

He stopped to turn up a hallway which was a shortcut to the underground common room, and then speedily ducked out of sight again. Breathing slowly in and out he turned back to look at the Weasley girl, legs splayed wide apart, pleasuring herself. Blaise felt his member tense within his trousers and silently cast a _silenco _charm around himself before releasing his bulging cock. Stroking slowly up and down, he watch her intently, the way her breasts heaved beneath her shirt as she gasped, the delicate line of her hips, her glistening fingers. Her fingers plunged in and out of her core at pace, two at a time, but even then they seemed stiff. Just thinking about how tight she would be made him want to come right there and then, but he was nowhere near completion so he continued to move his hand up and down the shaft, tugging and squeezing at alternative pressures to make it better. Just as he felt himself tighten up, Ginny's movements became erratic and frantic, her fingers flashing across her clitoris. Blaise stood up and swallowed her cry as she came, pressing his lips down on hers as she screamed against his tongue. It was enough to make his ready and he released, into his hand.

Locking eyes with Ginny, he pulled out his wand and muttered _scourgify_, cleaning them both of their juices. He smiled down at her and she blushed a deep red, still holding his gaze.

"My my," he grinned, all his straight white teeth showing, "You've certainly done that before." Ginny bit back a retort, realising that he could tell her friends about her attraction to Snape and her doings down in the dungeon corridors.

"Please don't tell anyone Blaise," she begged, hating the way the words tasted in her mouth, "I couldn't bear it if 'Mione found out, or Ron." She kept looking at him, knowing her innocence was probably her biggest asset in this argument. She felt very subconscious of the way her legs were still open, giving him viewing access to her private parts but also the way that he had not bothered to tuck himself back into his boxers. And she also knew that she had been staring briefly at his manhood just because of the sheer size of the thing.

"Ginny," he murmured, his voice soft in the dark, "I would never tell anyone. I've been looking at you for quite some time. It isn't in my interest to break your trust." She stared at him in shock, her mouth forming an adorable little "o" again and he kissed her for the second time, much more gently, caressing her neck with his palm. "If you want to see me again, I'll be in the 3rd floor corridor by the witch with the hump tomorrow. You know the one?" She nodded sharply, still glancing at his lips as he spoke. "If you are still this, err, excited," he chuckled, the deep timbre of his voice making her damp, "keep an open mind. And wear some nice underwear." With that he leant down and planted a kiss on her cheek whilst tucking himself into his boxers. Finally, Ginny thought, so she could think straight. He walked away, whistling a little under his breath.

She sighed loudly and looked around the corridor, pulling up her knickers and sorting out her hair. Satisfied she sighed again and picked up her bag, jogging back to her common room.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, I have had exams. More to come soon folks! :)**

**Please review if there is anything specifically you want GW/BZ to do**


	3. Blaise and His Victory

**Ginny Is Discovered**

**Sorry it's been so long. Please let me know what you think of this chapter:)**

Ginny walked swiftly toward the third floor corridor, wanting no one to wonder where she was going. She nearly made it, just as the staircase swung away. Cursing, she departed on a different floor and took the long way round. It was inconceivable she was even thinking of doing this, she thought to herself as she dodged past a gaggle of older students. Ginny knew this was probably going to get her in worse trouble and that Blaise would now have more to blackmail her with if she went through with it, but she just didn't care. The way he made her feel, that fact he had said he had wanted her for a long time. But mostly it was Severus' rejection yesterday that had been the deciding factor. If she couldn't have Severus then she would have someone else. And if they caught so be it. She almost wanted them to get caught just to rub it in Snape's face. He would be so shocked that his little red headed goddess would do such a thing, maybe he would take her back. She wanted an experienced man, someone who knew what he was doing, which was also part of the reason she had said yes to Blaise. He had a reputation, not enough to make her feel cheap but enough to let her know she was in safe hands. Sort of. Taking a deep breath she pushed open the small door and slunk in, closing it behind her.

The corridor was dark and gloomy and Ginny had to let her eyes adjust before she could walk forwards anymore. The lamps flickered in their sconces and lit up the old statue in a sinister way, so that her hump cast a large shadow over most of the Western wall.

"Blaise?" Ginny called her small nipples hard in the cold beneath her lacy bra.

There was no answer until a hand clamped over her mouth and another snaked around her waist, holding her against a tall figure in the semi-darkness.

"Do you want to have some fun, Weaselette?" A deep voice whispered into her ear. The hand did not move so Ginny nodded briefly, her long hair tugging against buttons on the boys' shirt. "Do you trust me?" he murmured salaciously, a finger brushing against the pale exposed skin of her abdomen where her shirt had ridden up. Again she nodded. A loud laugh erupted from him, she could feel it rumbling in his chest, and then he muttered a charm, and she fainted.

XXXX

He took her in, really looking at her. She was beautiful, truly, and he wondered how Snivellus could have resisted her. Her hair fell half way down her back, partly obscuring her face and breasts from his eyes, which were amply sized for her height, the nipples peaked in the cold. She was bare between her legs, just the way he liked, with slim, angular hipbones and long white legs, stretched out for him to admire. She hung from chains fastened above her head, so she was fully elongated, everything open for him to see.

She blinked once or twice, before opening her eyes in shock. She attempted to cover herself up with her hands before realising she was chained and tugging against them in vain. Her eyes burned furiously as she caught sight of him in the corner, watching her.

"Blaise, what the hell?" she cried, her struggling making her breasts bounce.

"Shush, Weaselette, it'll be good, I promise," Blaise crooned. He walked towards her, feeling himself becoming hard and trying to control his urge just to pounce on her and batter her rough and hard until he was finished. That could wait for later.

Reaching her, he stroked down the side of her face, calming her. Seeing lust burn in her eyes, his hand travelled lower, pressing against her collar bone and skimming the edge of her breasts, making her gasp. He grinned, delighted at her reaction, and ran his fingers across the smooth skin of her stomach, her muscles rippling beneath his hand.

He cupped her mound gently as she moaned, pulling against the chains to force herself against him, her folds already soaked and waiting for him. His cock stirred in his boxers and he grinned into her eyes.

"I think you like being punished, don't you, you little whore? You like being tied up like this," he growled, pressing the tips of his fingers against her entrance, which was so slick beneath them.

"Yes, I love it," she gasped, a fresh wave of desire running through her. Her stomach muscles rippled before his eyes and her juices slicked his palm whilst he admired her athletic body.

"Did I ask you to talk, slut?" he shouted, feeling her core get even wetter. Her eyes went round and she shook her head silently, desire pulsing through her. "You always talked about me to your Gryffindor friends, didn't you, bitch? Saying mean things about me, behind my back, like you were the one in power. It's changed a bit now hasn't it? Hmm?" He laughed loudly in the silent room, his gaze roaming all over her, taking her in.

"I can smell you, you wanton woman, how much you are enjoying this." He pressed against her so that she could feel his erection rubbing on her bare leg and she sighed with pleasure, her eyes fluttering closed. He reached behind her, onto the bed she was chained to, picking up a ball gag. Ginny continued to hump his leg, humming her satisfaction, until he tweaked one of her nipples and she squealed – a tiny, endearing noise. Taking advantage, Blaise shoved the gag into her mouth and fastened it behind her head, enjoying the passion burning in her eyes as she stared up at him.

"Well, there won't be anymore talking behind my back now, will there?" Blaise growled as he suddenly forced two fingers into her, pumping them hard. It was enough to excite her, and he felt her tight little walls clench around his digits before he removed them, leaving her on the brink of a small orgasm. She sighed, thrusting her hips towards him desperately as sweat began to break out over her alabaster skin, dripping down her collarbone and between her breasts. Blaise grinned and stroked one finger down the side of her neck, following it with a series of light kisses before he whispered low in her ear, "I'm calling the shots now baby and you better know it."

His hand travelled further down and cupped one of her boobs, rolling the nipple between two of his fingers and sucking on the other one. Ginny moaned behind the gag and once again her eyes fell closed in bliss as desire pooled low in her belly, her heart thumping in her chest. "Look at what I'm dong to you," the boy crooned, taking her nipple between his teeth and nipping gently. She didn't comply and he bit down harder, causing her eyes to fly open in shock as his teeth grazed her sensitive skin. Suddenly she felt so much wetter and blood roared in her ears as she breathed deeply through her nose.

Right then Blaise knew he had her. She would do whatever he wanted because he could see the desperation in her eyes to come – she clearly hadn't been with anyone after Snape. He almost felt sorry for the Weaselette but then he saw the lust in her eyes and couldn't feel anything but desire. It ran through him, raising his heart rate and everything else with it. Jesus, he couldn't wait to take her, she felt so tight around his hand, but he couldn't rush her either. If he did that it would just be a one time thing and he needed to make sure it was an experience to be repeated – he had waited so long already, what was the point in wasting it? Sneering at her, Blaise stood to his full height and stared her down, glaring into her eyes as her speeding pulse beat in her throat.

"You defied me," he hissed, "You shouldn't have done that." He grabbed her hips, relishing the feeling of her skin beneath his palms, before he turned her away from him and bent her at the waist, so that she was leaning against the post with her hands still fastened in the ties. Surveying his prize, he licked his lips at the sight, her want made more obvious by the glinting moistness between her legs.

Blaise placed his leg in the middle of hers, nudging them open so he had a better view, and she moaned around the gag in her mouth, the feeling of his rough trousers enough to send tingling sensations along all of her limbs. He laughed once more, and she turned to look at him, her chest heaving with lust, confusion in her eyes.

"You think this is for your pleasure?" he asked, knowing full well that she couldn't answer. Shaking his head, he turned away from her glorious body and took an item from the top of a chest of drawers, twirling it in his fingers so she could get a good look. "You defied me, wench," he spat, spinning the wide, stout paddle through the air, "So it is only right that you are punished." With that he brought the paddle down on her arse, enjoying the sound it made as it connected with her skin and the way her flesh moved beautifully. He struck her over and over, and she started to buck against the blows, moaning with pleasure through her gag. He stroked her arse between spanks, feeling the hot skin beneath his palms and occasionally kneading her bottom, loving the way she thrust herself towards him for more, like a silent beg. She was groaning into the silent room as he leaned over her back and tugged the gag out of her mouth. Ginny drew in a deep lungful of air, turning her head so she could look at her captor, abuser and lover. He smiled salaciously down at her, releasing butterflies in her stomach and she glared back defiantly.

"You are going to count the spanks for me, love," Blaise said, putting one finger inside and pumping in and out deliciously slowly. "How many?" Ginny breathed, finding it hard to speak. Blaise merely chuckled and brought the paddle down.

Smack

"One," Ginny moaned.

Smack

"Two," she breathed as juices coated her thighs.

Smack

"Three," she cried. Blaise began to undo his flies.

Smack

"Four," she shouted, her hair covering her face.

Smack

"Five," she cried again, lurching forward towards the bed with the force of the blow. She heard Blaise put the paddle down as she tried to catch her breath, feeling her blood pump wonderfully in her nether regions, her lust reaching new heights. The pull on her arms ceased and she fell unceremoniously onto the bed. Blaise righted her; his fingers splayed across her hips, and turned her around. The chains were still attached to her wrists; they were just no longer hooked over the notch at the top of the bed post. Stroking her face, Blaise fisted her hair and forced his lips onto hers, kissing her aggressively and passionately. She gasped against his mouth and he explored her mouth with his tongue, touching on every available surface as she did the same thing to him, both their bodies pushing together in an effort to be closer. Blaises' free hand travelled down to her rear and he kneaded it gently, enjoying the way Ginny automatically began to hump his leg in lust.

Releasing her hair, he smiled at her flushed face, with blood rising in her cheeks.

"I think it's about time we found a better use for that mouth, don't you?" he grinned.

**Argh, cliffhanger! Let me know what you did and didn't like and I will update as soon as possible.**


	4. And it begins

**Ok, first of all, this is very adult. If you don't like that kind of thing, look away now.**

**Secondly, sorry this has taken so long, please r+r and give lots of feedback. Thanks!**

Ginny looked into his eyes, visibly excited as his fingers trailed through her hair. It was cold in the room but she felt nothing but warmth and desire, radiating through her like a supernova, bright and exciting.

He grinned like the schoolboy he was and pushed gently on her shoulders, making her go on her knees. She could hear him breathing deeply though his nose, trying not to get too excited but being unable to control the urgency at which he forced her down.

"I think you know what to do," he said slyly, enjoying every moment. She reached out with her tongue and took him in her mouth, moving backwards and forwards slowly, her eyes on his the entire time, She could feel his fingers moving through her hair and tightening, pulling ever so slightly on her scalp, being assertive. And she realised that she liked it as a throb began in her abdomen, beating in time with her heart.

"Relax," he hissed, looking dark and serpentine as he began to thrust towards her, forcing himself into her mouth. She tried to remember advice from other girls, how to breathe through her nose and she closed her eyes, concentrating on not gagging. He was huge.

When Blaise was satisfied that she was managing, he forced himself a little deeper, allowing a moan to escape his lips. The feel of her mouth on his cock was beautiful, her little tongue darting out whenever he removed himself from her mouth entirely, like the little slut she was, desperate for more.

"Fuck, Weasel," he growled, and made a fist with her hair, fucking her mouth. She was struggling to breathe but so turned on that she didn't want him to stop, trying to swallow as much of him as she could. Suddenly he stopped, holding her down on him so that no air could get in her nose or mouth, her face pressed right into his pubic hair. And she loved it. He held her, not moving, for about 10 seconds. She had started to fight him but he ignored her, loving the feel of her lips around his manhood. Eventually he left her go, laughing as she coughed and gagged on the floor beneath him, unable to move away as he held onto the ties around her wrists.

"Well done baby, well done," he crooned in her ear, stroking her face with the back of his hand, before reaching daringly between her legs and stroking her sodden core, planting an impassioned kiss on his lips. Ginny was a whirlwind of conflicts. She shouldn't have enjoyed it, he had used her and abused her, treated her like a common whore, but she had. Eyes closed, all she could feel were his fingers moving against her urgently, roughly, making her heart beat faster as she soaked his hand.

"Get up," Blaise ordered, pulling on her ties and jerking her upright. Confused and on the brink of orgasm, Ginny stood unsteadily, sensing the sheen of sweat that was lightly covering her skin.

Blaise marched her over to the bed and threw her down. Because her hands were tied she was unable to catch herself and fell on her face, chest down on the soft covers. Pushing her, he put the girl into position, so that her face and chest were on the bed and her ass was in the air, her folds shining with lust. Blaise couldn't help but smile.

" You little whore," he crooned as if talking to a small baby, "so desperate for a man's touch, its almost repulsive." Stroking one hand down the back of her thigh, he muttered a contraceptive charm and knelt behind her, one hand on her hip, the other in her long hair, forcing her face to go down even further into the bed.

"Almost," and with that he forced himself into her, feeling her walls clench around his member as he trust in and out, enjoy her tightness, the way her body shuddered with their connection. He could hear her moaning into the mattress and he lifted her head, arching her back so that she was, if it were possible, tighter.

"Yes, Blaise, yes!" she shouted, letting him take her from behind like a dog. Knowing he had her where he wanted her, Blaise dipped a finger into the juices that were flowing from her core and stuck a digit painfully slowly into her small rear entrance, all the while fucking her to keep her distracted.

It was so tight, he thought, he couldn't wait to use her in that way…

Just as this crossed his mind, Ginny began to quiver beneath him, shouting incoherently as her orgasm took hold. Blaise felt her constrict once more and came with her, shooting his load deep into her belly.

"Fuck," he whispered as he lay over her back, removing his finger from her arse and wiping it on the sheets beside him. Ginny was silent, exhausted, lost in the bliss of her monumental orgasm.

Crawling around beside her, Blaise took her hands and untied them with a flick of his wand, before pulling the covers up around them both and her into his chest so that she could rest against his neck. As she began to drift off, Blaise just stroked her hair back from her face and whispered gently,

"Well done baby, well done."

**I hope that was alright, tell me what you liked and I will continue soon...**


End file.
